nationcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The USBR
The USBR (Союз Социалистических Республик банан, Soyuz Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik banan, Union of Socialist Banana Republics, ССБР) is the largest empire in Nationcraft. The USBR was founded by Joseph A. Dole, Vladimir Platinov, and Bana A. Pudding. The national language of The USBR is Russian. The Bananas have been blamed on several accounts for violating human rights, ruthless invasion of foreign soil, and mass genocide. As of modern history, The Bananas remain the global super power and the "to be" society of the day. : The Banana's Origin: In the begining, the Bananas started out as a group of local thugs which then turned into a mainstream gang. The gang (founded by Bana A. Pudding) led several attacks on government buildings, and also took part in political assinations. Bana led a coup d'etat against the former democratic regime. Bana stood victorious admist the rubble of a great civilization. From there, Bana and his party rebuilt the USBR to what it is today. The Banana Civil war: Soon after Bana's unbelievable victory, he crowned himself "Tsar of The USBR." The former democratic regime, led by former prime minister Erik Zaczanski, regrouped and began guerrila warfare against the new regime. Bana began a full scale assault against the rebels. Zaczanski (as a ginger himself) forged an alliance with the Ginger Tribes of the Caucase regions. Zaczanski's army failed to match the military strength and determination of the New Regime's soldiers. After his defeat at the "Battle Summit Five," Zacanski and his gingers fled into the Caucasus and founded "The Republic of Gerginya." {C The Death of Bana A. Pudding: Soon after the victory of the civil war, Bana was getting old and retired from office. He handed the throne to Joseph A. Dole. Bana lived peacefully with his family for seven years, until he died of old age in December, 2011. The USBR mourned the death of their founder and greatest leader. Bananian-Gerginyan War: Durring the Joseph A. Dole's rule, The Republic of Gerginya claimed responsibility for several bombings in Moscow, The USBR's Capital. Angered, Dole responded with a declaration of war against the Gerginya. Dole rallied troops for a full scale invasion of the Caucasus Mountains. History of the Banana Banner: USBR Flag (0;00;00;00).jpg|Original Revolutionary Flag Russia flag large.png|Adopted Rendition of Peter the Great's Tricolor Flag USBR_Flag_3.png|Banner of the New Union Battle for the Caucasus: President Zaczanski of Gerginya rigged the region with IED's and booby-traps, expecting the Bananas to invade on foot first. To his surprise, the Bananas began with a full scale air invasion, wiping out most of the traps and explosives, along with 172 Gerginyan troops. After five days of bombings, Dole proceeded to send troops into the Mountains to hunt and kill any surivors of the bombings. The Bananas began the occupation of Gerginya. After the Gerginyan defeat on the Grozny rive. Gerginyan Defeat/Surrender: Grozny was occupied by Banana troops. Zaczanski initially surrendered. Peace agreements were made, and Dole removed all Banana troops out of Grozny. Ossetian Nuclear Incident: By February 2012, The USBR had developed Nuclear weapons. Tsar Joseph A. Dole began a secret underground Red Stone circuit to link a remote, subterranean nuclear missle silo beneath Gerginya, within the Ossetian region. Nuclear scientists began engineering a large silo under northern Grozny in early February, it was expected to be finished later in the month. Durring this time, Gerginya was gaining military strength and possible nuclear arms. Mistakes could not be made, sacrificing peace between the two bitter nations. By an unknown circumstance (favored theory is Canadian sabatoge), the unfinished bomb was detonated, killing 42 people, including three Banana nuclear scientists. Thinking it was nuclear strike, Gerginyan President Zaczanski prepared for war against The USBR. Tsar Dole sent advocates to inform Zaczanski of Canadian involvement. Zaczanski responded with a declaration of war against Canada. Invasion of Afghanistan: Fearing the threat of Wadiyan and Italian invasion, Moscow made the decision to send troops into the Pajnir region of Afghanistan bordering Bakgingerstan (Under Italian Rule). The Bananas singed an alliance with Gerginya and the provisional Afghan government forming "The Ossetian Legion." The newly founded legion began to to mobilize their armies and prepare for invasion. The Bananas and Gerginyans entered Afghanistan thorugh Gerginya's south eastern border. Combating Insurgency: The Ossetian Legion faced heavy retaliation via Afghan insurgents. Casualties were high for the legion, but the contraversial unit ''"Banana Team 6" ''were deployed to hault insurgent activities. B6 racked up 167 confirmed kills in three days, record breaking at the time. The Afghan Insurgent cell began its retreat out of Kabul and the Legion began its advance towards the Bakgingerstanian border. Category:USBR Category:Banana Category:Power Category:Dole Category:Platinov Category:Nuclear Category:moscow